Movie Night
by PhantomAL
Summary: Its movie night at Sam's house. Tears are shed, secrets are revealed, and a true love is born. Rated just to be safe.


First of all: I apologize for not updating "Halfa's Guide" for a while. So, as a cop-out, I give you not only my first one-shot, but my first non-humorous work of fiction. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But if I DID, either Kevin Smith or Tim Burton (or BOTH!) would have something to do with it, and Danny Elfman would do the music. Oh, and "Weird AL" Yankovic would guest star!

PhantomAL

* * *

Movie Night

Sam had invited Danny over to watch movies. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Since it was Saturday, and every Saturday was movie night. However, this time it was different. Tucker was out of town for the week, so it was just Danny and her.

_It's just Danny. _She thought. _So…why am I so nervous?_

Sam had been having feelings for Danny ever since the entire "Ember Incident". Everytime she was near him, she had a hard time speaking, or moving for that matter. She loved him, but he was too hung up on Paulina to notice.

_Actually, he has been paying less attention to Paulina lately. I wonder if…_

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. She walked downstairs, opening the door.

"Hi, Danny" Sam said.

"Hey, Sam" Danny said, walking in. "Is it alright if I brought over a movie?"

"Of course it is" she said. "What did you bring?"

"Big Fish" Danny replied. "I knew how much you loved Tim Burton movies"

"Thanks Danny" Sam said. "Come on, everything's already set up in the basement."

"Alrighty then" Danny said, following Sam, who was laughing from his dead-on impersonation of Jim Carrey.

That's one of the things that Sam loved about Danny: his ability to make almost anyone, especially her, smile.

By the time Sam stopped daydreaming about Danny, they had made it down the stairs to her massive basement. Danny was in awe. Not because of the basement, as Sam thought. But of Sam _herself_.

_Man_ he thought. _She is so beautiful. I guess I was so obsessed with Paulina to notice. Oh crap, she's looking at me. Damn hormones. _

"So, are we gonna watch the movie," Sam said, "or are you gonna stop staring at the _basement_?" She put emphasis on 'basement' to let Danny know that she knew what, or who, he was looking at.

"Uh…sure!" Danny stuttered. He then popped in the DVD into the player. And they started to watch…

_2 hours and some-odd minutes later…_

Danny and Sam were at the end when Edward Bloom had died. Danny was surprised. Not because the guy died, he owned the DVD. But of what was happening outside the screen.

Sam was crying into his chest. At first he hesitated, but then he hugged her to comfort her. She hugged him back.

"Please, Sam" he said. "Don't cry. I hate to see you like this. It's just a movie."

"No, it's not the movie" she said, tears still falling.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, confused. "You can tell me"

After about a minute of calming down, Sam finally spoke.

"My parents and I were fighting today." she said. "They said that they were tired of me acting so cynical and depressed. Then we got in a huge fight and…" she stopped there, again crying into Danny's chest.

"Shh…" Danny said. "It's alright, Sam. I'm here. Now what happened next?"

Sam then pulled away and pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal a large bruise. Danny was completely taken aback by this.

"The-they…beat you?" Danny said.

Sam sadly nodded.

Danny then hugged Sam, harder, but not as hard to hurt her back even more.

"I'm sorry, Sam" Danny said, who was now crying a little bit. "I wish I was there. If they did anything more to you...then I would just die because I would've lost the one thing in my life that mattered most."

Sam then looked up at Danny.

"You mean…" she said.

"I love you, Sam" he said.

Danny then kissed Sam. Sam showed no hesitation to kiss back. The kiss was soft and gentle, but at the same time, loving.

As they pulled away 30 seconds later, Sam looked up at Danny, smiling.

"I love you too, Danny" she said, hugging him. He hugged back.

"Don't worry, Sam" he whispered into her ear. "If your parents do anything to you again, just come to me. Or even better I'll be there for you."

Danny then kissed Sam again, lasting longer this time.

"Thank you, Danny" Sam said. "For everything"

* * *

Alright. Begin with the name calling. Call me sissy, too-fluffy, whatever. All I know is that there is there is audience for this fic SOMEWHERE. Please read and review! NO FLAMES I TELLS YA!

PhantomAL


End file.
